


Do You Love Me?

by DrawYourGunsR5



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, dirk sits with him to make him feel better, todd is sad, with a kind of happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5
Summary: I don't even know how to summarize this. Todd broke up with his boyfriend and all he wants is to spend time with Dirk.





	Do You Love Me?

“Todd?” Dirk called out as he poked his head into Todd’s apartment.  
  
A small breeze blew through the air from the open door. Todd shivered and pulled his blanket over his head.  
  
“Todd what are you doing still in bed 3pm? Well ‘in couch’? What are you doing sleeping on the couch? You’re bed in approximately six feet in that direction.” Dirk rambled as he walked in without an invitation. As if he’d need one.  
  
Todd mumbled for Dirk to go away but despite his far from best attempt, Dirk stayed.  
  
“Tina called. She wants suggestions for her date tonight with Amanda. I told her to go to the bug zoo. Amanda likes bugs doesn’t she? I hope so. If not then I totally screwed up your sister’s relationship.”  
  
Todd rolled over to face Dirk. He didn’t say anything.  
  
“But I thought Tina and Farah liked each other. But also Amanda liked Farah. Maybe this will turn into one of those polyester relationships? Well, I guess we’ll have to see where this bug thing is going.”  
  
Todd squinted.  
  
“I thought you and Jason were hanging out today,” Dirk wondered.  
  
Todd cleared his throat. “I don’t want to talk about that. I want to go back to bed.”  
  
“Are you okay, Todd?”  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
“Did something happen with you two?”  
  
Todd took a deep breath. “I broke up with him last night.”  
  
“Oh I’m so sorry. What happened?”  
  
Todd blinked again.  
  
“Right you don’t want to talk. That’s okay. I’m sorry to bother you.” Dirk mumbled and started to make his way out of the apartment.  
  
“Dirk?”  
  
He turned around. “Hm?”  
  
“Please stay.”  
  
Dirk could hear the strain in Todd’s voice. It was hard for him to talk. His whole body hurt, and everything he spoke felt like acid tearing through his head. But he needed Dirk with him. He couldn’t face the pain alone. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to know that there was someone in the world that would sit with him at his worst. Someone who would protect him from the world that wanted to kill him. That someone was Dirk. Todd knew that. Todd knew Dirk would easily step in front of a bullet for him. He wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. But this was different than a bullet. This was an emotion Todd was familiar with; heartbreak. This was two men who would die for each other, trying to figure out how to live for each other. Both of them suffering from different experiences.  Both of them wanting something to cling on to. Both of them wanting the words “please stay” to have been uttered so many times before this. So when Todd asked, Dirk knew he couldn’t leave.  
  
“I’m here as long as you need me,” Dirk promised.  
  
He sat down in the chair across from the couch. He got a good look at Todd. He was curled up in a pile of blankets. Only his face was sticking out to breathe. His face was a mystery to Dirk, it always has been. He’d never been able to tell what Todd was feeling in a moment. He’d look happy in one moment and sad in the next. It was beautiful and absolutely fascinating to watch Todd’s face transform from one feeling to the next. Dirk didn’t understand where those emotions came from, but Todd was so utterly beautiful, Dirk couldn’t complain. But in this moment there was only one feeling on Todd’s face; sadness. It was obvious. His face was red and puffy from crying. His eyes were barely open and he looked like he’d been hit by a bus.  
  
“I’m sorry you’re upset. If you want to talk, I’m here. You don’t have to, but if you want to.”  
  
There was a natural silence in the air. Dirk clung to it. He knew talking was a risk. Todd was like a field of landmines in times like this. The wrong words could set something off and he’ll close down. Dirk knew all he could do for his friend was sit with him until he was ready to talk. That was the best thing he could do. Todd loved him for that.

Maybe love was a strong word for how Todd felt about Dirk. Maybe it was too soon after Jason to say that he loved anyone. But he knew he loved Dirk before he met Jason. He dated Jason _because_ he loved Dirk. Because Dirk was with _Michael Carlos Marvin Assistent_. But he’s not anymore. Dirk broke up with Assistent two months ago. Todd stayed with Jason, because obviously Dirk didn’t feel the same way. Two months later, Jason told Todd he loved him. And every feeling Todd ever had for Dirk came rushing back. He couldn’t lead Jason on, and he felt terrible for doing it for so long. He didn’t feel the same spark with Jason that he did when they first met. It was different. It was strained. Todd loved Dirk. But maybe love was too strong of a word. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe……

“Dirk?” Todd whispered after about half an hour of silence.

“Hm?”

Another blank two minutes passed.

“Do you love me?”

Dirk didn’t have to think. He’s always known the answer. He knew it before Michael, he knew it before Wendimoor. He knew it the day he and Todd went on a road trip to find Edgar Spring’s unlimited energy device. But he never expected Todd to feel the same way. What he felt for Assistent was real, but what he feels for Todd was extraordinary.

Dirk put his hand out for Todd. Todd wiggled his arm out of the blanket and grabbed Dirk’s hand. This was just another one of the things that they did. Sometimes they’d hold hands when they needed to. Right now, Dirk needed to hold Todd.

“I always have,” Dirk whispers.

It’s such a simple answer, but three words have never meant more to Todd.


End file.
